User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Fifteen
OJ'S POV This is bad. REALLY bad.. Where is Balloon?! I can't find him ANYWHERE! "PAPER!!" {SIGH} He walks near Balloon's room. "What's wrong OJ?" I motion towards the open door. "See for yourself." {DOOR OPENS} Paper shrugs. "I don't see a problem." Hello?! BALLOON IS NOT HERE! {FACEPALM} "Balloon is..MISSING!" He rolls his eyes. "Annd..how does this affect me?! I don't even LIKE him!" UGHHHH.. "I KNOW that Paper, but you know how dear Balloon is to me. Have you seen him anywhere?!" {GROAN} "No, I HAVEN'T. I've looked EVERYWHERE, but no such luck." NO..JUST NO! Paper stares out the window, covered in light snow. "He may still be in the Winter Woods. Just a thought." Did he..?! Oh HECK NO! I knew it! Balloon RAN AWAY from us! That TRAITOR!! I grab my coat. "I'm going back out there." {GASP} He pales. "Don't! What if you catch--" "I'll be MUCH more careful this time. Don't worry Paper." {HEAVY SIGH} "I hope so.." After bundling up again, I head out the door. I hope so too.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- BALLOON'S POV {ROLL} No..she's here now. With those ICICLES.. {CHUCKLE} "Good morning creeps." Taco smiles bitterly. Nickel rolls his eyes. "Goodnight." He instantly falls asleep. I'm pretty sure he's faking it though.. But it's none of my business.. "Uggh, just get to it Taco." I mumble. Her eyes widen. "Really Balloon?!" WHO CARES ANYMORE?!?! "JUST HURRY UP AND SHOVE THEM DOWN MY THROAT!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE!!" {GASP} She frowns, but grabs a handful of icicles. "As you wish.." {CRACK} Oh god..these hurt like hell.. They're CUTTING my mouth! Eww, why is there BLOOD?! Taco recoils at the liquid. "So GROSS! But don't worry, this won't take long." Ughh.. I vomit blood. "This hurts.." {SNICKER} "That's what you get for telling me to feed you early. You're SUCH a STUPID balloon! No wonder you don't have friends." !!!!!!!!! That's NOT true!! {STEAMING} Dammit, not THIS!! {DRIP} Did the icicle just melt?! Taco glares at me. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" {DEFLATE} "I melted the icicle. Most likely you pissed me off so easily, and the air inside grew hot enough to melt the icicle." Her eyes flash with anger. "GRRRRRR!!" {CRACK} {SNAP} Did she just--?! ''--SHOVE THE REST OF THE ICICLES DOWN MY THROAT?!?'' Great. I'm getting colder now. {CHOMP} This hurts like hell, but I manage to "eat" all of the icicles. {BLOWING WIND} So..cold.. {GIGGLE} What's so funny?! Taco pulls out a mirror from her bag. "Look at you, tickled PINK!" What is she--?! I stare at my reflection. I'M..NOT RED ANYMORE!! I'm PINK! What's going on?! {CACKLE} "Looks like the cold's making you turn paler and paler." She continues, smirking. "It happens to balloons alot. When they start getting cold, their color changes from red, then pink, then..white." No..it CAN'T be.. What would OJ say about it?! "I'm sorry Balloon, but I hate your new color." "We can't be friends anymore." "FREAK!!" This is AWFUL! {SNIFFLE} "So..the icicles made me PINK?!" {ROLL} "Yep, I'm afraid if you get any colder..you'll freeze to death..not that I CARE, of course.." GRRRRR.. {BANG!} ACK! That GONG.. "WAKE UP NICKEL!" Taco shouts. He opens his eyes, and squirms around. "Yes..?!" {CRACK} Ouch.. "Aaanyways..I have finished feeding Balloon his last meal. Thought it would take longer, but surprisingly, it didn't." {SIP} {COUGH COUGH} "Um, Taco? Can we get a drink? Please?" I ask. {SHATTER} Her face turns red. "NO!!" Hmph. {DRIP} "Now since it's all over with, tomorrow will be..relaxing." I roll my eyes. "How is being kidnapped so RELAXING?! EVERYDAY is a LIVING NIGHTMARE!" {PULLING} Come on! These can't be THAT sturdy..right?! {SNAP} Yay, it worked--'' ''Wait..where's my left arm?! Did it..BREAK OFF?! {THUD} The left chain falls to the ground, broken apart. The icy remains of my left arm lies in tiny pieces. It's over. I have lost a limb. Nickel hangs his head in sympathy. "D-Does it hurt?" I shake my head. "No, it just feels like..I'm missing a piece of myself." His frown fades into a smile. "I understand. You'll feel better soon." "Thanks Nickel." "No probs Balloon." {TAPPING} "Whenever you two are done TALKING, I will speak again." We instantly shut up. {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Much better. The relaxation for tomorrow is a surprise..as usual. Now you two get some sleep. I'm absolutely SICK of looking at your faces." What a lovely compliment..NOT. {HOWLING} Is that..a WOLF?! Taco looks at me. "Don't worry. It's just a snowstorm. And OBVIOUSLY the two of you aren't going ANYWHERE. There aren't much wolves in the Winter Woods." Well, THAT'S a relief. {YAWN} "Okay, my work is done here. See you in the morning boys." {ROLL} She didn't roll the boulder into place completely. We're exposed to the cold..AGAIN. Nickel and I shiver. "Goodnight Balloon." "Goodnight Nic--" {RUSTLE} Who's hiding near the trees?! I hope it's not a mean prank from Taco.. Category:Blog posts